Before You Know It: Christmas Special
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Christmas in the original BYKI is far off yet on the dates, so I decided to post a sneak preview now since we're all in the Christmas spirit! It's pretty much a compilation of different scenes with different people at the same Christmas party. Funny, maybe. Romantic, yes. Family oriented, sort of. Something you'll live, that's an opinion. Contains, ZaTr, RaOCr, PaTr, DibxGretch


**Since we're no where near Christmas in Before You Know It, I decided to write my own Christmas special in a separate story. This story you'll read will be exactly what will happen in BYKI's Christmas time when we hit the Dec. 25, 2001 date.**

**Warning: Spoilers, foreshadowing, and possible confusion in this scene. If you do not read BYKI, there's no chance this will make any sense to you.**

**This is sort of a compilation of multiple scenes at the same Christmas party. Shouldn't be confusing.**

**Here we go! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Kwanzaa! Or whatever you celebrate! I don't care!**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

ZIM couldn't help but smirk as yet another unsuspecting couple was forced to kiss when they were found standing below a hanging mistletoe at one of the entrances of the cafeteria where their annual studio Christmas party was held. This couple just so happened to be his good friend, Timmy Turner, and a girl from ZIM's own show, Zita Smith. Unfortunately for the both of them, they have crushes on different people. Zita grudgingly kissed the boy ever so briefly on the cheek. A crowd that kept their eyes constantly on the mistletoe, as if it were a game, cheered as the two kids quickly departed from one another.

Every time two people were caught under the doorframe with the hanging poisonous plant, someone who monitored the door would press a button, triggering loud bells to toll and lights to flash to get everyone's attention and to watch as the couple kissed. It was a new tradition they were trying out. Most people were wary of crossing under the door after two male studio representatives had to kiss in front of everyone. But other than the fact that every partygoer was gonna get humiliated at least once, the party was fairly entertaining and fun.

The cafeteria was decorated to have a warm, welcoming ambiance. The lights were off. Dim red and green lanterns were their only source of light. Christmas songs played softly as background music from the overhead speakers. The large room was cleared of the usual tables and benches, pushed to the walls, to make way for a dance floor. ZIM stood along the edge of the cafe with Dib, leaning against the wall. Chester and A.J. were with them. Timmy approached his friends once he spotted them.

"Stupid studio reps. They put that dumb mistletoe up every year to embarrass us young people."

"What are you talking about? This is the first year they've done that. Besides, I thought it was so that we the employees could get to know each other better." ZIM said.

"Did you kiss anyone tonight?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah."

"Besides Tak?"

"No. I walked in with her and we were stopped by those people just like you and we were forced to kiss for them too."

"Well try kissing some girl you barely know." Timmy grumbled. ZIM just smiled.

"It couldn't have been that bad." ZIM said. "Zita is pretty. You liked it, don't lie."

"I'll punch you, ZIM. Seriously, I will." ZIM ignored the threat and turned to Dib.

"What about you? Were you a victim of the kissing plant?"

"No. I came in from the north entrance. I was spared." Dib said. He looked down at his feet. "Hey ZIM, could you do me a favor though?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you . . . possibly somehow lead Gretchen under the mistletoe?" ZIM's face was unreadable.

"Gretchen? . . . Seriously?" A wide, grin swept across ZIM's features.

"Yeah. I mean, we've been hanging out a lot lately and I think I like her." Dib blushed rubbing the back of his neck. ZIM became giddy. He stood directly in front of Dib and immediately started to primp his friend by running his hand through his dark hair, straightening his tie, fixing his glasses, and even correcting Dib's posture.

"Oh! Look at you go! Finally taking an interest in girls. I was waiting for the day when I wasn't the only one in my group of friends who has a girlfriend." Timmy and Chester feigned vomiting. "I got you, mate! Casually walk to that exit slowly as I get Gretchen. Make it look like a mistake that you both were caught under the mistletoe." Dib nodded. ZIM patted his friend's head and dashed to find said girl. He found her with other back up female cast members from both _Invader ZIM_ and the _Fairly Odd Parents _shows. ZIM confidently walked up the the ladies. He put on his usual charming smile. "Heya, sheilas." All the girls looked at ZIM at once.

"Hi, ZIM! Come to dance with us?" Jessica asked.

"No. Not yet, anyway. Hey, Gretch, could you help me with something? I got a gift for you. It's in my truck and I need a couple hands bringing it in."

"Oh . . . Okay."

"Great. Follow me." ZIM turned on his heal and walked quickly to the exit with the mistletoe. The girl kept up with him easily. ZIM looked to the side of the door. Dib was waiting, being as inconspicuous as possible. Dib looked up at him. ZIM gave him a wink and curt nod. ZIM brushed past him and exited. Once Gretchen was about to leave the cafeteria, loud bells rung, and flashing lights shown as Dib did a quick step to stand under the mistletoe with her. Gretchen immediately started to blush as did Dib. He almost forgot that he was going to he kissing her with a mass of people watching. Gretchen looked Dib in the eye. ZIM stopped in the lobby and turned to watch.

Dib leaned forward, taking her hand in his, closing his eyes, and puckered his lips. He hastily kissed the purple-haired girl on the corner of her mouth and pulled away. Their audience cheered and cooed at the sight. ZIM chuckled and kept going, out to the parking lot with Gretchen. Dib decided to go with him. The human boy scurried to catch up with ZIM and whispered. "Thank you, ZIM. I owe you something."

"You owe me nothing. But I suggest you don't follow me. I need to speak to Gretchen privately." Dib didn't say anything. He just returned to the party as asked.

"What is this gift, ZIM?"

"You'll have to see." ZIM opened the truck door and hopped in. He retrieved what looked to be like a letter from the center counsel. He gave it to her. "Open it. Read it. Then respond." ZIM dashed back into the studio, leaving Gretchen in the dark parking lot. She opened the letter and read.

_Gretchen, will you go out with me?_

_-Dillon Baker_

Her eyes went wide. For a moment it felt like her heart stopped beating. ZIM watched her from the lobby inside the studio. He smiled, happy with himself. He walked back into the cafeteria but was stopped by the tolling bells like earlier during the party when he first arrived with Tak. But this time he wasn't under the mistletoe with Tak. He looked at who was following right behind him and squeaked.

"Hiya, buddy!"

". . . Keef."

**Caught**

The Irken man grumbled frustratedly as he was caught again by yet another red light. It really pissed him off. It seems like he hits all the red lights. Just bad timing he supposed. He was only one minute away but he was already fifteen minutes late for the party.

"Don't plan on getting drunk tonight." He looked to his passenger seat where his wife sat.

"You don't control me." He shot back, playfully.

"You wanna bet?"

". . . No, because I'll loose." He mumbled. He pressed down the accelerator when the light turned green again. "Can I at least get tipsy?"

"No."

"Why not? You're my D.D."

"Because it's not good for your body anyway." She said. The man groaned.

"So not cool, love. I'll just go ahead and slip some spiced rum in the eggnog and no one will be any wiser."

"You're a fool."

"You're a fool for marrying me."

"Maybe you're right." Their small talk came to an end when they reached their destination. He pulled into the studio lot and found a parking space big enough for his diesel towards the back. He slid out of his drivers seat. His wife got out on the opposite side. "I'm going to go find Gaz." He nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Blacks. His wife scowled, grabbing the box from his hand and threw it on the ground. She then stomped on it to destroy them. Her husband looked horrified. "I told you to quit." Was all she said before storming into the studio. The Irken crossed his arms, only slightly angry. He turned back into his truck to search for his kippah. He and ZIM only wore the caps on the Jewish high holidays, and ZIM forgot his so it was up to him to bring his little brother's his. He finally found the white caps both with the Star of David on the top. He put his cap on and held onto the other.

"Howdy, pardner!" He jumped at the thick Texas drawl calling to him. "You're late, Jackaroo." He spun around to face Sandy Cheeks hanging around on the outside of the building. "Where've you been, Red?"

"Had to get a sitter for Sapphira. Kinda last minute." He admitted.

"Well better late then never." She said.

"Yeah. Sure." Red said. He offered his arm which she took gratefully and escorted her inside. "You late too? Or were you just taking a breather from the party?"

"Taking a breather." She answered. "Spongebob is attempting to get ZIM and you to sing yet another duet."

"We sang last year for the party. He can torment someone else for once."

"I think not. That someone probably won't be able to sing. Let's face it, your family seems to be the only legitimate singers here at Nick."

"Meh, I dunno. What about Debbie Thornberry? She's decent, I think."

"Her Valley girl persona is horrid." Sandy said.

"I don't know. I'm really just looking forward to a night where I don't have to do shit. No singing, no chaperoning. I know for a fact that I'm going to be forced to dance with several girls. My wife won't let me drink." Red opened the door and let Sandy enter first. He followed her in. "I didn't really want to go tonight."

"You'll have fun regardless."

"We'll see." Red stopped dead in his tracks when he saw flashing lights coming from the cafeteria from the lobby where he and Sandy stood. He saw his little brother standing under the doorframe, his face buried in his hands. Keef was by him. A loud ruckus came from inside the cafe. "What is going on?" Red raised a brow when the orange-haired boy hugged ZIM around the waist and kissed his cheek. The Irken boy roughly shoved him and ran inside yelling at someone who, 'pushed the button'. Red had no idea what was going on, nor did he want to know. "I'm gonna guess Keef just went a little funny with ZIM again."

"Yeah. I remember when he had the biggest crush on yer brother. Poor lil critter, he must be traumatized." Red chuckled, remembering Keef's obsession with ZIM earlier that year. And ZIM was completely horrified.

"Huh, let's just get in there and get this night over-" Red nearly jumped out of his skin with fright as he passed under the door. The loud alarm blared warning everyone in the cafeteria to look his way. "What the hell-" Sandy gestured upwards. Red looked up and saw that he was caught. Caught below the hanging mistletoe with his good friend. Oh well, at least she was a girl. "Oh, so that's what this is all about."

"You gotta kiss!" An observer yelled to them.

"I gotta kiss you?" Red asked the squirrel.

"We're under the mistletoe, aren't we?"

"Did you plan this?" Red scowled. Sandy just giggled. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head down to reach her lips. Sandy rested her palm in his cheek and the two shared a sweet, friendly kiss.

"Yes. I did plan that actually." She patted his cheek, giving him a wink. "Save me a spot on your dance card."

**Confuse Them With Maoz Tzur**

"Good evening, Nicktoons! And welcome to the ninth annual Christmas party!" ZIM watched Spongebob take the stage and speak into the mic provided. "It's been a great year for us with two new shows premiering on the same date." Spongebob looked specifically at ZIM and Timmy. "A new academic program that started up just this past summer for our young actors and actresses. And even a birth of a new Macale family member that took place in soundstage four." ZIM stifled a laugh when Red smacked his forehead. "To kick off our party tonight, I want to invite up here, The Macale Brothers to treat us with a song." ZIM's jaw dropped. He hasn't been warned of this. Of course he should've seen it coming. The yellow, square did this to him every time the studio threw a party.

"Mate! You can't just keep expecting us to sing for you guys every time you ask! It's not happening! We're not cheap entertainment." The Nicktoons around him all shot him a glare and started to boo. "Oh Yahweh, just stop." ZIM moaned. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Red hop on stage. He was quick to give in. The older Irken took the mic from Spongebob's hand.

"Fine, we'll sing for you guys. But good luck trying to figure out the lyrics." Red beckoned for ZIM to get on stage with him. The little Irken hung his head and jumped on stage too. A black, grand, concert piano sat center stage. Red took a seat by it. ZIM followed, also sitting. Red whispered in his antenna. "_Maoz Tzur._" Was all he said. ZIM grinned.

"Yeah." He felt Red put his kippah on his head that he forgot to put on before he left for the party. ZIM took the mic and spoke to their audience as Red played the intro. "Happy Chanukah, you jerks." ZIM beamed. His youthful, cocky voice got ready to sing. He mounted the mic to its stand and started to play harmony as his brother continued with the melody. "_Ma'oz Tzur Yeshu'ati, lekha na'eh leshabe'ah. Tikon beit tefilati, vesham toda nezabe'ah._" He and Red shared a glance, smirking to one another at the confused faces of their beholders. ZIM's powerful, loud voice continued. "_Le'et takhin matbe'ah mitzar hamnabe'ah. Az egmor beshir mizmor hanukat hamizbe'ah._" ZIM's voice got higher as the octave climbed. Red joined him on the second verse.

"_Ra'ot sav'ah nafshi, byagon kohi kala. Hayai mareru bkoshi, beshi'abud malkhut egla._" The two harmonized perfectly. Their similar voices blending into the music. Their hands professionally struck the ivory keys of the piano in sync as they sung. "_Uvyado hagdola hotzi et hasgula. Heil par'o vekhol zar'o yardu ke'even bimtzula._" They took a break with an instrumental.

"Should we stop tormenting them with Chanukah songs and give them something else?" Red whispered to ZIM, never ceasing in his piano playing.

"Aww, but this is my favorite tune."

"We can always sing it next year."

". . . Fine. Let's go back to last year. _O Holy Night_." Red agreed. ZIM released the keys and allowed Red to expertly fuse the new tune into the old.

"I'll go first." Red said. "Join in. Play melody this time." ZIM put his tiny hands over the keys again and began playing the new song. Red switched to harmony and began singing in his own, strong, bold, and unique voice. "_O Holy Night, The stars are brightly shining, It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining, 'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth._" Red quickly whispered yet again to his brother. "Join in at _thrill_." ZIM gave him a thumbs up with one hand as the other played.

"_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, For yonder breaks a new and glorious dawn._" They sang together. Red took a deep breath. The chorus required a higher register and quite some concentration to nail all the notes.

"_Fall on your knees! O hear the angels voices. O night divine! O night when, Christ was born. O night divine, O night, O night divine._" The brothers played and looped the song back to the beginning of the chorus to finish. The two joined together for the finale.

"_Christ is the Lord! O praise His Name forever, His power and glory evermore proclaim. O night divine, O night, O night divine_!" Red allowed ZIM to fade the music out. The sound of music was replaced by the applause of their colleagues.

"Thank God we were able to get that out of the way." ZIM said. Red smiled, putting his hand behind ZIM's head and kissing his forehead.

"Let's not show up next year."

**Dance With Me Or Else**

"You looked good up there, Red." The man looked at his friend leaning up against the wall. His violet eyes were glued to his phone.

"Well, glad to hear that I looked good. How'd I sound?"

"Meh. I heard better." Red rolled his eyes and smacked Purple upside the head.

"What are you doing on that anyway?"

"Catching up on fanmail. My conscious kicks me if I don't read every single one."

"How many did you read tonight so far?"

"Seventy-six letters, four fanfictions about you and I being a couple, and some random fan sent me a chain letter. I deleted it and apparently a dead girl will visit me tonight in my sleep and will kill me for not forwarding it to five different people."

"Ugh. I hate chain letters. I especially hate it when those fans pair us up as lovers." Purple pouted, looking at him with big, glistening, eyes.

"Does this mean we're through?"

"Yes. I'm keeping the house." Purple crossed his arms.

"Fine! Then I'm keeping the dog!" Red gasped.

"You leave Sparky alone!" Purple spit his tongue out at Red. Red was about to do a not-as-innocent gesture back at him, but before he could even raise his finger, he felt the back of his knee get kicked in. He crumpled forward to the floor. "What the hell?" He looked behind him and saw Gaz, looking pissed off. "You know there's other methods of getting people's attentions. Like, I dunno, 'Hey, Red, I'd like to talk to you', a simple tap on the shoulder, hell, I'll even take a tug on the shirt." Gaz's hard look never changed. Red groaned. "Right, that'd be too nice, wouldn't it?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Mom told me to tell you to dance with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cuz all the other boys are intimidated by me."

"There's two other guys here that aren't. ZIM is across the room and Purple is standing right here." Gaz didn't give him another chance to speak. She grabbed his hand and led him out to the floor. Red looked back pleadingly at Purple. The violet-eyed man just smiled and waved, then sauntered off to find his own wife. "You certainly are a pushy one aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Ouch." Gaz stopped on the dance floor where there was an open space that wasn't already occupied by other couples. Gaz faced her 'father' placing her left hand on his hip and clasped her right with his left. Red rested his right behind her head and allowed her head to snuggle into his abdomen. "I think you just wanna dance because you like me." Red grunted when Gaz's sharp heal dug into the top of his foot.

"I'm dancing with you to prove to the other boys that I'm not scary."

"Like hell you aren't." Red bit his lip to prevent a curse slipping past his tongue as Gaz stomped on his foot again. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. You're a nice, sweet, lovely, manipulative, domineering, frightening-Ouch! Seriously! Stop doing that!" The Irken man heard Gaz giggle. He couldn't help but smile at his step-daughter's amusement from his pain. She says she's kind but she contradicts herself all the time.

"I feed off your agony." Red didn't respond for a long time. He puckered his lips pondering on what she just said.

"Now see, that's why boys won't dance with you."

**Sorta Yes?**

"I don't mean to alarm you, Dillon, but, Gretchen is coming straight for you." ZIM warned his friend when he got off the stage.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Remember that note you gave me to give to Gretchen?" Dib's eyes went wide.

"I told you not to give that to her until I said so!"

"Oops!" ZIM giggled like a school girl and pranced off to find Tak. Dib began to panic when the girl walked up to him.

"Uh, hi, Gretch. Nice party, eh?" She nodded, shyly looking at the paper in her hands.

"Yeah, um . . ." She lifted the note up and pointed at it, questioningly.

"Oh that. You see, I was just wondering if you'd maybe be interested in . . . I dunno, hanging out with me like a girlfriend. Not necessarily a girlfriend! But a friend that's a girl?" Dib felt his cheeks grow warm. Gretchen shrugged.

"What about Zita?" She asked. "You kissed her last year for New Years."

"Well, nothing really happened after that. It really went nowhere actually. But I know you're different."

"But Dib," Gretchen looked side-to-side. "Zita still likes you."

"She should've at least tried to act like it then." Gretchen didn't say anything. "If you're not interested, I understand. Just say the word and I'll get out of your hair."

"Yes."

"That's fine. I'm not upset at all. Really you didn't hurt-"

"Dib, I said yes!" Gretchen grabbed his hand. "I'd like to be your sort of girlfriend. A loud squealing-sound pierced the air. ZIM pushed past a throng of people, his hands in the air in victory.

"Yeeeesssss! She said yes!" ZIM ran around them once, stopping by Dib to give him a big, friendly kiss on the lips then darted off again, screaming like a teenager. Dib cringed at all the attention ZIM gathered for them.

"That stupid Irken." He muttered. Gretchen just chuckled, sweetly.

"How about a dance, sorta boyfriend?"

**Crazy Little Bro**

"What the hell was that all about?" Red asked, watching his brother run around like the hooligan he was. He walked back to the table where his wife sat with Gaz on his arm. Leslie shrugged.

"I never know. You both get excited about dumb stuff."

"I do not- Okay, maybe a little." Red sat and leaned his head against his hand as ZIM came rushing up to him. The boy jumped in his lap and started speaking a mile a minute.

"She said yes, Red. Let's embarrass the hell outta them! Just like you did to me with Tak but only your target this time is a couple of humans and I'll help you! I'll help you annoy them! We're good at that together, you and I! While we're at it, let's seek revenge against that devil sponge! He deserves embarrassment. Dib and Gretchen! You look confused. Let's spike the punch bowl! Woo!" ZIM backflipped off his older brother's lap. Red pursed his lips. Leslie carried on with examining her nails.

"It's sad that this is normal for me." She said. Red exhaled standing up.

"I'll go get him before he bites someone." Before Red could even walk anywhere, the young Irken burst out from between his legs from behind. The adult gasped with surprise. ZIM crawled up Red's side and straddled his hip.

"Listen here, punk." ZIM pinched Red's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. Red raised one, hairless brow in confusion. "You either help me, or perish. You decide." The little Irken hissed.

"ZIM, did someone inject you with caffeine?" ZIM frowned, slapping Red's cheek.

"LSD!" The Irken slid down the taller Irken like a fire pole. And like a bullet he was off again.

"You better stay away from that stuff- No. He's bluffing. Stupid kid." Red jumped again when he felt a sharp slap delivered to his rear. "What the fu-" Red looked down. "ZIM, how the hell are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I decided to come back to you a changed man."

"Don't call me that." Red took ZIM's hand in his. "What kind of sugars have you gotten yourself into tonight?"

"None. I swear. This hyperactivity is coming from Queen Kyle."

". . . Your alter ego?" ZIM gave him a toothy grin, shaking his head yes. Red shook his head. "Why are you the way you are?"

"I dunno. I do believe Tenn mentioned dropping me a few times as a smeet."

"You also ate paint chips."

"Yeah, and dog food. So what?" Red pearled over the crowd, not releasing ZIM from his grasp.

"Look, there's Tak over there in the corner with some other girls. Go to her and have a dance or something. You two need to bond yet tonight." ZIM looked in the direction where his brother was gazing.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea actually. I'm gonna do just that." ZIM said. "I promise not to spike the punch bowl."

"Good . . . Because I need something to do."

**Watch It**

"Finally came to hang out with me?" Tak asked.

"Yeah. For the rest of the night, I'm yours." ZIM said. Tak smiled.

"I'm gonna go with him, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Tak told her in-studio friends. Her friends bid her their goodbyes. Tak took ZIM's hand in hers. "Oh, look at that! Dib and Gretchen are dancing."

"So they are. I'm so proud of myself. It's all because of me." ZIM said, arrogantly.

"Because of you?"

"I got them together."

"Nice. You playing match maker here?"

"I guess." ZIM said. "Let's join them." ZIM stopped a couple feet away from where his friend was slow dancing with Gretchen. Dib looked nervous and unsure of what to do. His dancing was so stiff. "Let loose, mate. Enjoy yourself." ZIM put his arms around Tak's waist. Her own hands laid on his shoulders.

"I don't really know how to dance." Dib whispered back. ZIM nodded as he and his girlfriend swept across the floor with swift, graceful steps. ZIM took Tak's hand and spun her, making her sleek, red dress bell out.

"Let the music control your movements. You're trying too hard." Tak said. ZIM embraced her tightly. He pressed his chin in the nook of her neck. She bowed her own head to rest on shoulder. The two waltzed closely in each other's arms. They remained like that for another minute or so before two hands got in between them and pulled them apart.

"We have an inch away rule here." It was Spongebob. Probably there to enforce dumb rules that he made up on the spot. ZIM scoffed.

"Yeah right." ZIM went back to his previous position with Tak. He felt a tug on his antenna. "Ow! Okay, fine. Geez." ZIM muttered. His brother caught his eye. Red was dancing with Leslie in the same pose he and Tak were. Only the wedded couple seemed to be more intimate. Their roaming hands made ZIM want to vomit. And their kissing, ugh, don't get him started on Red and Leslie's constant kissing. "What about them? They're very close too!" ZIM defended himself. Spongebob looked in the direction ZIM was referring to.

"I would separate them, but your brother scares me." ZIM lifted his arms up in defeat.

"What is so scary about him? He's an idiot!"

"That may be, but he's still strong and scary."

"He can barely lift thirty-five kilograms!"

"Excuse me! I can lift forty kilos without a problem!" ZIM cringed.

"Damn his good hearing." ZIM hissed. "Fine. I'll abide by your stupid rule. At least go pester Purple and Tenn with their super close dancing." ZIM sneered at him. "Or does Purple scare you too?" The sponge shook his head.

"No, but Tenn does." He responded. "I dunno. Maybe it's a Macale family thing."

"Oh so I scare you?"

"Yeah. I saw you just have that burst of hyperness. I was frightened that you'd attack and bite me like yesterday. But I was spared. Instead you attacked Red."

"You're welcome." ZIM brushed his hand in the air. "Leave now. I'd like to be alone."

"Inch rule."

"Whatever." ZIM sighed with relief when Spongebob finally left them alone. ZIM and Tak touched their foreheads together, keeping their waltz close, but not too close. "It's been awhile since we danced together."

"You mean it's been awhile since we danced _innocently_ together." ZIM snorted.

"Huh! Yeah. Shh. Don't let anyone hear that." He said. Tak hummed, kissing his 'nose'. "We gotta watch ourselves before people realize we're not that innocent."

**Forever**

"I'm so glad we were able to get out for awhile."

"Mmhmm." Red's face was cuddled into his wife's long, wavy hair. He took a deep breath through his nose pores, smelling her sweet scent. "Saph isn't so much of a handful as ZIM is." He stroked her soft hair with his hand. Her own fingers ran up and down his antenna making him shiver.

"Ironic. You'd think he wouldn't be such a hassle and she would. But she's well behaved and she's not even a year . . . Thank God she didn't inherit your poor attitude." Leslie peppered his cheek with kisses.

"I'm not that bad anymore."

"You pushed Peder into a wall for pinching you before we got here."

"I don't see how him pinching me is my fault."

"Ugh, you're so childish." Leslie said, unbuttoning another button of his dress shirt revealing more of his chest.

"But you love me anyway." Red raised his head, perking his antenna. He turned around to see ZIM and Tak conversing with Spongebob. "Excuse me! I can lift forty kilos without a problem!" He shouted to his brother. Leslie cocked a brow.

"What'd he say?"

"He pretty much said that I was weak. I don't know what they're arguing about over there."

"Your hearing sometimes scares me." She mumbled, going back to their close cuddling. "Your eyesight is even scarier."

"Yeah. I'm super Irken." He said. Red squeezed her in his firm embrace. "Mm, I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Leslie put her palm on his cheek, fusing their lips together for a passionate kiss. Both kept their eyes closed to savor the moment. "I wish I could be with you forever." She said through their kiss.

"Babe, don't talk about-"

"It's only a matter of time, Red." She pulled away. "I'll grow old eventually." Red covered her mouth with his hand.

"No, seriously. Shut up. You're gonna make me depressed."

"I'm sorry." Leslie rubbed his back. "But we can't avoid this issue forever."

"I know." Red groaned. "I'll never regret choosing you though."

"Oh, baby. Without you I probably would've led a boring, unproductive life. My only company being Gaz. I'd grow old as a crazy cat lady."

"Life with Irkens is always interesting."

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure we're one of the most outrageous Irken families out there." Red tilted his head to the side, looking down.

"Yeah, you're right." Red pointed his thumb behind him to ZIM. "Especially with that psycho over there." Leslie laughed.

"Definitely."

**Rule Breaker**

"I expected to be completely hammered by now." ZIM yawned, leaning his head against his hand. "I don't even feel tipsy." Purple smirked beside him. "What?"

"I told the drink mixer to put all nonalcoholic beverages in your drinks."

"Wha-? I swear it tasted like it contained at least some alcohol." Purple nodded.

"I didn't want you getting drunk. You're obnoxious when you have a hangover."

"Red is even more annoying when he keeps bitching at me for getting drunk."

"That's on you for getting drunk in the first place."

"You ready to go, babe?" Tenn asked.

"Hun, I've been ready for an hour." Purple stood and held her hand.

"Be home in half an hour, ZIM. We have to be at the airport at five tomorrow." Tenn said. ZIM gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure thing." ZIM got up from the table himself to find Dib. It didn't take long to find the boy with his father near the exit. "Hey, mate." Dib looked at ZIM.

"ZIM, I owe you so much!" He said. "Thanks for getting me and Gretchen together. I wouldn't have the guts to ask her myself."

"Hey, I'll propose to her when you need me to." Dib bit his lip.

"Uhh . . . There's really no need to be talking about marriage just yet." ZIM nodded.

"Understood. I'll see you in a week or two."

"When are you coming home from Australia?"

"I'll be back hopefully before New Years." ZIM gave his friend a hug.

"Don't get lost."

"Hah hah! You funny." ZIM pushed away from him, giving him a wave. He met up with Tak outside by his truck. ZIM got in on the drivers side. Tak did the same on the passengers side.

"Hey," She overlapped her hand over his. "How about instead of going home right away, we go to the pier and just enjoy each other's company . . . Alone." ZIM perked up at the idea.

"Well . . . I suppose if I'm gonna break the rules, I might as well break them for something worth while." Tak grinned.

"Loving that attitude."

* * *

**Well, this was published later than I originally planned. Oh well, better late than never. Y'all should still be in a good mood, no school still, new gifts, family time! It all works out great.**

**Well, this was my present to you guys. Sorry, there were definitely spoilers in here. Ah well. **

**Review if ya want. That could be your gift to me... Yeah. :) Merry Jingly, Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Whatever!**


End file.
